cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cult of Xander
The Cult of Xander was originally the protectorate bloc of The Centurion Brotherhood but is now the protectorate bloc of Urbanoland, under the control of King Xander the Only. It was announced on March 2, 2009. Ownership of it was transferred to King Xander the Only on November 21, 2009. No news of the bloc has been heard since it's transfer. The bloc is considered defunct due to the later merger of Bel Air to form the second \m/. Cult of Xander (King Xander) A Bel Air Protectorate Bloc Preamble The Undersigned alliances agree to a Protectorate-ODOAP for purposes of defense, guidance, and friendship. Article I - Amity The signatory alliances and their member states will treat all signatories and their member states with respect and decency, just as they would their own. All members of the signatory alliances are expected to show tact and consideration by going through the proper channels when addressing concerns. Article II - Non Aggression Member alliances are obligated to desist from any act of violence against the other signatories, be it through aggressive action, and any attack on each other either individually or jointly with other power. All alliances declare their intent to resolve any issues between the parties through regular diplomatic discourse. Article III - Adviser The Protectorates agree to allow the Protector to supply an Adviser to the alliances. This Adviser will have a government mask without Administrator privileges, and will assist in educating the alliance on how to maintain day-to-day operations. Article IV - Military Aid and Assistance A declaration of war on any Protectorate is a declaration on both that protectorate and the Protector. Likewise, any other Protectorate is encouraged, although not required to assist. If the Protector is declared on, it may request assistance from the Protectorates on a voluntary basis. The Protectorates must notify the Protector before any aggressive military actions. Article V - Economy The Protectors agree to help the Protectorates with economic support in the form of advice and foreign aid, provided that they use this solely for the purpose of their own growth. Any reasonable economic requests from the Protectors must be met, to the best of their abilities. In addition, all member alliances agree to work closely together on tech deals to help support signatory alliances' economies. Article VI - Non Espionage None of the signatory alliances will engage, or support espionage on any other signatory in any way. If an alliance receives information relevant another, they are obligated to notify them immediately, giving complete disclosure on the issue. Article VII - Foreign Policy The protectorate alliances will consult the Protector before making major decisions in foreign policy, such as signing new treaties and declaring war upon other alliances. Article VIII - Admission Admission into the bloc will be granted pending a decision by Bel Air. Article IX - Senate Votes Protectorates are encouraged, but not required to Vote for senator(s) specified by the Protector for the Pink team senate. Article X - Termination of Membership Protectorates may leave at any time, provided they notify the Protector before doing so. After notification there exists a 72 hour grace period where the provisions of this treaty are still valid. Signed for Bel Air *King Xander the Only, Fresh Prince of Bel Air, Back Alley Abortionist, and the True and Righteous Hero of Pink *Emperor Marx, Carlton the Glorious *This Charming Man, Bel Air Country Club Courtesy Desk, England Is Mine, Hang the blessed DJ, Scratch my name on your arm with a fountain pen, this means you really love me *Druss the Legend, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Sweet Talking, and Romancing *Extraduty, Minister of Touching... Hard, Bringer of the Pink Taco *Hurricane, Viceroy of the Huns, Destroyer of Louisiana Signed for the Independent Coalition of Nations *Emperor Jack o lantern of Atlantiss *Founder Bloody of BloodNation Cult of Xander (TCB) A TCB Protectorate Bloc Preamble The Undersigned alliances agree to a Protectorate-ODOAP for purposes of defense, guidance, and friendship. Article I - Amity The signatory alliances and their member states will treat all signatories and their member states with respect and decency, just as they would their own. All members of the signatory alliances are expected to show tact and consideration by going through the proper channels when addressing concerns. Article II - Non Aggression Member alliances are obligated to desist from any act of violence against the other signatories, be it through aggressive action, and any attack on each other either individually or jointly with other power. All alliances declare their intent to resolve any issues between the parties through regular diplomatic discourse. Article III - Adviser The Protectorates agree to allow the Protector to supply an Adviser to the alliances. This Adviser will have a government mask without Administrator privileges, and will assist in educating the alliance on how to maintain day-to-day operations. Article IV - Military Aid and Assistance A declaration of war on any Protectorate is a declaration on both that protectorate and the Protector. Likewise, any other Protectorate is encouraged, although not required to assist. If the Protector is declared on, it may request assistance from the Protectorates on a voluntary basis. The Protectorates must notify the Protector before any aggressive military actions. Article V - Economy The Protectors agree to help the Protectorates with economic support in the form of advice and foreign aid, provided that they use this solely for the purpose of their own growth. Any reasonable economic requests from the Protectors must be met, to the best of their abilities. In addition, all member alliances agree to work closely together on tech deals to help support signatory alliances' economies. Article VI - Non Espionage None of the signatory alliances will engage, or support espionage on any other signatory in any way. If an alliance receives information relevant another, they are obligated to notify them immediately, giving complete disclosure on the issue. Article VII - Foreign Policy The protectorate alliances will consult the Protector before making major decisions in foreign policy, such as signing new treaties and declaring war upon other alliances. Article VIII - Admission Admission into the bloc is contingent on a TCB vote. Article IX - Senate Votes Protectorates are encouraged, but not required to Vote for senator(s) specified by the Protector for the Pink team senate. Article X - Termination of Membership Protectorates may leave at any time, provided they notify the Protector before doing so. After which a 72 hour grace period exists where the provisions of this are still valid. Signed for The Centurion Brotherhood *King Xander the Only, King of the Brotherhood The Royal Centurion Court Signed for ICON *Emperor Jack o lantern of Atlantiss *Founder Bloody of BloodNation Signed for Iunctus *Imperator - Teh Chad Signed for New Found Outlaws *Veracity of drunkenville, Emperor Signed for PIMP *Sargun, King Pimp Signed for The Paladins *King of The Paladins, 890765 of Syphonia Signed for Keepers of the Ska Robot Army *Bat Commander Kroknia =Notes= *Bloc announced on March 2, 2009 *PIMP disbanded on March 6, 2009 *Iunctus upgraded to an MDoAP with TCB on March 10, 2009 Category:The Centurion Brotherhood Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Protectorate blocs